1930s
1931: 12 Feburary: Dr Franz Heniz of the University of Oxford develops the Heidelberg radar a form of continuous wave radar which operates on a frequency of 38.2 MHz. this invention is of massive assistance to the war effort and Dr Heniz is given a grant to further develop his radar and due to the sensitive nature of his work he and his staff are moved to Henman Park a highly classified location in the English countryside. 19 March: The Royal Nordic army cross into the Dutch East Indies. The Dutch government issues a protest, but they are unable to intervene militarily. 30 April: The Nordic Empire conquers the Dutch colony of the Dutch East Indies after Governor-General Jonkheer Andries Cornelis Dirk de Graeff surrenders to General Oscar Wallis of the 123rd Imperial Riflers of the Royal Nordic Army. 22 July: Supermarine Aviation Works (Vickers) Ltd begins the development of a new class of fighter aircraft code named Type 224 after the air ministry begin a competition for a new fighter plane that was capable of reaching a minimum of 250 mph and armed with 4 machine guns. 19 September : The phrase “Non-cau”, a short version of Non-caucasion, is used in the Sydney Herald to describe an Aboriginal shop keeper, William Namatjira, who attempted to take a white business owner to court for non payment of a bill, but it was dismissed. Noncau becomes the de facto term to describe all non-caucasian people in the Empire. 27 October: Detroit Aircraft Corporation goes into receivership due to the Great Depression. 1932: 23 Janurary: Dr Heinz further developed the radar into the Naval Mark 79. Its peak power is 70 kW, operates on a frequency of 41.4 MHz and a wavelength of 7,000mm. 19 Feburary: The Mark 79 is fitted into HMS Sheffield, HMS Rodney and the HMS Curfew. 19 March : Nordic Legislation is passed by the Nordic parliament. This law allowed the government to compulsory sterilise those member of the population who were considered mentally ill, so they didn’t pass their illness on to the next generation. The Ministry of Eugenics is formed to carry out this task and headed by Sir Markus Oliver MP. 27 June – 2 July: At the Democratic Party Convention in Chicago, Franklin D. Roosevelt won the parties nomination for the presidential candidate. He broke the deadlock with a deal with one of his opponents, former governor Al Smith, to join him as his vice-president. He made a similar offer to the speaker of the house, John Nance Garner, but it was turned down. 19 August: A subidiary of the Detroit Aircraft Corporation, Lockheed Aircraft Company, is bought by a syndicate headed by Robert E. Gross Courtlandt S. Gross and Walter Varney for $40,000 and renamed it the Lockheed Corporation and relocate the company to Burbank. 8 November: The US presidential election is won by Franklin D Roosevelt and his Vice-President Al Smith 1933: 12 Feburary: The British Empire looses the disputed territories in the Middle East region after the 45th and 120th Persian regiments, the 12th Light Horsemen and the Royal Dragoon Guards are massacred in the Battle of Kashan. 15 Feburary: The Mark 86 radar is developed by Dr Heniz and his team. Its peak power is 25 kW, operates on a frequency of 85 MHz and a wavelength of 3,500mm. 20 Feburary: The Prime Minister, Henry Jackson, approaches the countries of Europe to form an alliance to fight the much stronger Nordic Empire. As the Nordic Empire had begun to encroach into the colonies of the other European powers it wasn’t difficult to get support for the alliance 28 Feburary: The Mark 86 radar is fitted into all the ships in the British Navy. 19 March: The Bonn Conference takes place to disscuss the matter of a politically unified Europe and Imperial Federation. 14 April: John Cockcroftand Ernest Walton directed by Ernest Rutherford, conduct an experiment to split the nucleus of an atom by focusing a proton beam from the particle accelerator, called the Cockcroft-Walton generator, on to lithium and successfully produced 2 helium nuclei. This experiment is the birth of experimental nuclear physics. 19 May: Several wealthy businessmen, together with several high ranking members of the military, orcastrate a coup and over throws the government of the United States. The business men include, William Cartwright, Nathan Packard, Richard Keplan and George Jefferson. The leading military personnel involved were Major General William Harvey, General George Butler, Lieutenant Colonel Patrick Hill, Admiral Jackson Hail, Admiral Carl Cayhill and Brigader Jonathan Alexander Jefferies. 24 May: The members of the military who were involved in the coup used their men together with an organisation of military veterans to secure key positions all over the United States and within a matter of days they had taken control of all key military installations and facilities, the entire cabinet had been placed under arrest, together with President Roosevelt. 31 May: The leader of the Coup, William Cartwright, has a provisonal president installed. Henry A. Wallace, the former Secretary of agriculture, is installed as provisonal president with the promise that “elections will be held in due time”. 19 October: Highridge Petrolium Company is founded in Québec. They drill for oil and manufacture petrochemicals for industry. 1934: 12 Janurary: The Bonn Conference is a success and Mandate 78 is proposed and passed. It gives all the colonies of the European powers independence & Germany is given independence from the British Empire. The Bonn Conference states that the new organisation wil be named the Commonwealth Alliance. Many of the former colonies choose to join the commonwealth for mutual safety with the full assurnace that they will be fully automous. 28 Janurary - 13 May: The British Empire regains control of the disputed territories in Africa from the Nordic Empire after the Battle of Longhill Ridge, but at a cost of 19,000 soldiers. 14 May: President Wallace starts his “Rejuvenation program” set up to bring about the end of the Great Depression. 28 May: American Samoa and Guam are made a U.S. protectorate, after the US military had been occuping the islands since 7 June 1900. 23 July: The Nordic Empire introduces Indentured servitude, after the Servitude and resettlement act is passed unanimously by the parliament. Part of the act, Proposition 29, forces all Aborigines convicted of a crime to work for no wages after they are released from prison. As Aborigines are sent to jail for petty cimes, a large number of the population basically become slaves. 19 July: The Type 224 is submitted by Supermarine Aviation Works (Vickers) Ltd but it is rejected by the Air Ministry. 23 August: The Nordic parliament change the name of the Dutch East Indies to Indonesia, after a petition signed by over 1 million people is delivered to parliament, by the Indonesian Nationalist movement, requesting a name change. 17 November: The Type 224 is re-submitted it in as the Type 300. 1 December: The Air Ministry gave Supermarine Aviation Works (Vickers) Ltd the contract to produce the Type 300 with a £10,000 grant. 1935: 9 Janurary: The Commonwealth Alliance is founded with the signing ceremony in Paris. It is made up of its founding members Great Britain, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Portugal & Austria. The European colonies all over the world are given independence but are offered membership with self rule, amongst other offers. All except the offer apart from the Portugees colony of Angola. All the member countries have self rule and a representative in parliament in London, but foreign policy is the responsiblilty of London, the supreme court is the responsibility of Paris and the military is the responsibility of Berlin. They have come together for mutual defence, ecconomic and scientific endevous in a supranational union. The capital is in London. 12 April: Former President Franklin D. Roosevelt dies of a heart attack in his home in West Virginia. 19 May: The Commonwealth Alliance Parliament votes on a standard language to help with the commerce and the economy of the Commonwealth. The language finally chosen is Esperanto, a language that was constructed in 1887 by Ludwig Lazarus Zamenhof . Due to the large number of different cultures and languages in the Commonwealth Alliance and the large number of which refused to speak or learn English, this constructed language became a conveinent alternative, it is hoped that it will become extremely popular and all members of the Foreign ministry are given Esperanto lessons. 2 July: Air-Corp is founded in Perth, the companies transport freight by air to locations all over Australia. 21 November: Due to rioting to re-install the US President, elections are held but strong alligations of election fraud come about but nothing is proven. 1936: 20 Janurary: Henry A. Wallace is sworn in as 33rd President of the United States, with Cartwright as his chief of staff. 8 Feburary: President Wallaces’ first law is the Holworth-Cally bill, which gives the corporations even more freedom to opperate in the U.S. 19 Feburary: The Commonwealth Alliance welcomes new members, Hungary, Romania, Switzerland, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Demark, Belgian, Luxemburg, Holland, Greece. Under the terms of the founding charter the Danish colony of Greenland is given independence, but it refuses an offer of membership into the commonwealth. 23 March: The type 300 prototype K5054 took off from Eastleigh Aerodrome under the watchful eye of the government. 19 May: The testing of the type 300 prototype K5054 ends and it is given the name of Spitfire. 3 June: The government was so impressed with the Spitfire they ordered 310 of them before seeing the final report. 14 August: The Air Ministry needs the planes to fight the war and so the manufacture plant in Woolston in Southampton worked around the clock to produce the first 310 planes in a record time of 2 months. They proved to be so good in combat a further 300 were ordered. 1937: 12 March: The Nordic Empire, fearful at the possibility of loosing the war stronger enemy, approach the Japanese Empire to disscuss a defence and trade pact. 1 May: Eventually the Nordic Sovereign, Emperor Edward Saxe-Coburg-Gotha together with the Nordic parliament fearful of a protracted war with the Commonwealth Alliance signs a sustation of hostilities while formal negotiations take place. 11 June: The Treaty of Tokyo is signed between the Nordic Empire and the Commonwealth Alliance formally ending the 2nd Great War. 13 June: The Commonwealth Prime minister, Alexander Daden, becomes the first head of state to make a public address using television to announce the end of the war 5 May: The Helium filled LZ 129 Hindenburg arrives in Lakehurst, New Jersey on to much applause. Its arrival in the U.S. revitalises the airship industry. 19 April: Transcol is founded by Ian Chase and Charles Long an American living in Sydney, it is an Airship company and makes it first inaugural flight from New York to the newly constructed airfield at Brest. 2 June: Habuxton is founded in London by Carl Bridgewater as an aircraft company, designing and building ariships and airplanes. 23 June: The rejuvenation program of President Wallace start to fail and the miss approproriation of funds and spiraling depts makes congress open the Cally Commission in order to investigate the rejuvination program and its administration. 7 July: The Sino-Japanese war starts after Japan invades China. 16 August: Perrie Karlodine founded Karlodine Airship company for passenger and freight transport over the Atlantic ocean. 23 November: Hansbury is founded by Ian Chase after he is forced out of Transcol by his former business partner Charles Long. 1939: 19 Feburary: Lufthansa merges with Brun airways & became Lufthansa-Brun. The company share price increase by 14%. 3 March: The Spitfire is upgraded to the mark 2 it has a larger fuel tank capable of travelling twice as far as the mark 1. 12 July: The Commonwealth Alliance officially recognises the Nordic Empire. 1940: 23 March: The Nordic-Japanese Confederation is formed with the signing of the Treaty of Hiroshima. The royal families of Australia and Japan joined as one with the marriage of the younger sister of Empress Wallis Simpson, Dame Margret Simpson, Dutchess of Rajputana, to His Imperial Highness Prince Mikasa Takahito of Japan. Japans views on race were compatable with those of the Nordic party and the actively encouraged the union between the royal houses. 30 March: The Royal Nordic army join the Japanese Imperial Army in their conquest of China. Nordic soldiers cross the boarder with Nepal and Buhtan and invading China, while 8 regiments of Japanese soldiers already in China are diverted and invade their former colony of Korea. 6 April: The Royal Nordic army is reinfoced the Dutch East Indies after reports of insurection. 12 April: Sydney Aviation Ltd designs the Stormfighter, the Type 94. Tests on the plane are conducted with the 1st flight of the Type 94. 18 April: As 1000s of Chinese refugees cross the boarder into Mongolia civil unrest increases in Mongolia. Fighting with Mongolians and Chinese spil over and errupt into riots. 19 July: Leaders from the Commonwealth and other independent nations meet in Madrid to sign a treaty for rules of war, called the Madrid Accords. The Confederation declines to sign. 7 August: Leó Szilárd conceives of the idea of an atomic bomb using, for fuel, a nuclear chain reaction. 23 August: in the USA, the Cally Commission investigation uncovers the dealings of several government officals working in different areas in the program. They are arrested for miss approproriation of government funds, bribery and inbesselment of government funds. The investigations result deflects the blame of the failure of the programs away from the President. 1 September: The Nordic-Japanese Confederation government contracts Sydney Aviation Ltd to build a fleet of airships for the military. Sydney Aviation Ltd also build the the LKV series of airship for the civilian market, which are capable of travelling all over the Confederation. 5 November: The Presidential elections turns out to be one of the most fiercly fought election campaigns in US history. The incumbent Henry A. Wallace faces 2 opponentes, Sentor Harry S. Truman and Governor of Missouri, Lloyd C. Stark. In a land slide victory Lloyd C. Stark wins the presidential elections. 14 November: Harlow is founded in Bonn they primary source of income is Airships, Planes and replacement parts. 16 November: The Type 94 Stormfighter passes all the tests and the government begin 600 planes for the war effort in China.